Cattle and other livestock are often moved between various locations by truck or trailer and a need exists for confining these animals before and after unloading. Often times permanent corrals or pens are not available and it is necessary to utilize some sort of temporary structure. Numerous devices have been developed which attempt to fill this need, but most of these are rather complex structures which utilize rollers or wheels to support the structure walls and are therefore less than optimum for use on rough or uneven terrain.